1. Field of the Invention
Bow string releases of the sort using a handle and trigger with pivoted jaws that may be locked about the bow string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many bow string release devices in the prior art. The trouble with most of these devices is that the mechanism is too complex either to manufacture or operate and the attachment to the bow string is too complicated and undependable. Furthermore, some of the devices are too expensive for most archers. The present device is simple and easy to operate and almost foolproof in operation.